The invention relates generally to resource access authentication, and more specifically, to resource access authentication based on cross-system authentication.
Currently, personal data of individual users can be stored on many different platforms such as cloud storage, personal blogs, social communities, instant messaging systems, and the like. Likewise, computing ability can be deployed on various platforms. As a result, a single user can own storage and computing resources provided by different providers. However, due to authorization issues, it is difficult to consolidate these resources to work together smoothly. For example, if a user wants to back up the articles he/she publishes on a blog platform onto his/her cloud storage space, manual operations are needed because the blog and cloud storage platforms provided by different operators have separate authorizations that must be provided to different validation systems.